


inheritance

by evaceratops



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen, dire future angst, feat. a few headcanons about robin and grima!robin's appearances, very short as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaceratops/pseuds/evaceratops
Summary: Gaius hopes Morgan doesn't grow up to beexactlylike his mother...





	inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> I spend possibly too much time thinking about Gaius' reaction to Robin becoming Grima, but adding Morgan to that mess makes it two hundred percent worse. Imagine knowing you might end up having to protect your kid from his own nature.

Morgan has his mother's eyes.

Gaius had thought nothing of it, before. He'd liked Robin's eyes, strange draconic features and all. They were unique and interesting and perfect for her. There had been nothing sinister about them back then, when neither of them had known what she was.

(Oh, what he'd give to go back to that time, to erase everything that had happened since the battle at the Dragon's Table. Everything had been so simple, before.)

But now... well.

Morgan has his mother's eyes, and his father worries someday that will mean all six of them.


End file.
